What Changed Your Mind?
by Zucht
Summary: Spoilers for Siren - season 7 - set 8 years in the future - Clark wants to know what changer her mind.


**A/N:** Spoilers for Siren. Set eight years into the future.

**What Changed Your Mind?**

Clark Kent studied his reflection in the mirror; his new tux looked good – except for the tie. 'How is it,' he wondered, 'that I can out wit Luthor, out think the Braniac Construct, win three Kerth awards, but still lose to a bow tie?'

He heard a snort and felt a chair push against his legs just before a pair of white, terry cloth covered, arms reached around his head and took his tie from him.

She rested her chin on his head and started tying his tie for him. "Really, Smallville, when are you going to give in and buy a pre-tied tie?"

As her hands deftly pulled the tie a bit tighter than necessary, he smiled, "Probably when they come with a dose of sarcasm and pretty girl."

"Pretty?" She asked, putting him in what might be called a strangle hold, "Last night you said I was beautiful."

Swiftly he reached back and pulled her around; with her cradled in his arms he smiled at her, "You still are," he let her stand, "but you didn't come with a pre-tied tie, and if you don't hurry up we will lose our reservation at The Metropolis Ace's restaurant."

The smirk she gave him warned him that he was in trouble, or very lucky. She stepped back and pulled a pair of pumps from under the bed, as she stepped into them she pulled a couple of pins from her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. Lastly she let her robe drop revealing her new mid-thigh blue silk halter dress with a slit so daring that he actually started to complain before she gave him 'the look'.

He swallowed and stared at her, "Have you been taking lessons from Zantanna?"

"You wish, Fly Boy, even her magic couldn't get me into fish nets." She said with defiance in her voice, and then muttered, "I'm not a song bird."

"OK, aren't you carrying your dislike of Dinah Lance a bit far? You haven't even seen her since she left the Planet 8 years ago."

"We got the announcement yesterday."

"So she and Oliver are finally making it legal?"

"Looks like."

"That's good… isn't it?"

"Look Clark, they may be your friends and JL team mates, but that doesn't mean that I have to like her."

"No Lois, it doesn't. Thinking of the past has me wondering…"

Seconds turned to minutes as he tried to find the right words to use.

Her eyes narrowed as if she knew what was coming, "Just spit it out, Smallville!"

"Why me?"

"You're going to have to do better than that unless you want another litany on the horrors of Plaid."

His shoes became very interesting to him as he looked down,

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "You wearing plaid boxers aren't you?"

Guiltily, he nodded, and then looked up. "What I want to know is what changed your mind?"

"Still not following you."

"When you broke up with Oliver, for good, you said that you couldn't be with someone whose destiny would leave you behind. That you couldn't take being left behind again; you needed to be their priority. You told him that you wouldn't be any good with the whole duel-identity thing."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want the truth, why me?"

"Feeling insecure?"

"Curious; the mind of Lois Lane is one that is rarely changed and…"

Once again he seemed stuck for words.

"You want to know why you deserve a 'Hottie' like me?" she prodded.

"Lois, we both know that you have no peers. What changed your mind?"

"You did."

"I did?"

"Well mostly you. I grew in the years after Ollie. Actually, I had given up on relationships… When you returned from your 'training', you were exactly the same only different."

"Different… how so?"

"You were a man; a man that could take my crap and return it. A man that never let me down; I may have been mad at you at times, but you were always there. You proved, before our first date that you could handle the General's eldest daughter."

"So by me being me, I passed a test…"

"…That neither of us knew was being administered." She finished for him, and then added, "And, you always come back."

His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her close. As his lips lowered to her's she put her hand up between them.

"You muss my make-up and you'll sleep in the Fortress tonight – alone!"

With a laugh, he kissed her palm and turned to lead her out.

"Not so fast, Smallville! Where's my present?"

He disappeared for a second and returned with an intricately carved wooden jewelry box. "Happy anniversary, Sweetheart."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**

**A/N:** the traditional gift for a fifth wedding anniversary is wood.


End file.
